Hogwarts Sweetheart
by CrunchiPeach
Summary: Harry falls for a new student but there's a catch. Although she's in Gryffindor she's been Draco's good friend ever since she was young.*Rated R for explict language, sex references & rape in later chapters
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
Harry sighed and turned to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were too busy kissing to notice that Harry had woken up from his deep sleep on their train journey to their sixth year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to slip out of the compartment and to give his feet some exercise. As Harry was about to pass another compartment the door opened and a girl stepped out, bumping Harry as she did so.  
  
"I'm really sorry" the girl said smiling, " I didn't see you"  
  
Harry froze like an icicle and his mouth dropped opened. Before him was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had olive-toned skin and she looked half Asian and half Russian She had silky dark-brown hair, dark- brown eyes that twinkled and her body was slim and since she hadn't changed into her robes yet and her skin-hugging jeans showed off her slender legs. Her face looked sweet and innocent. Harry suddenly realised he was staring and quickly looked at his feet and his face turned a shake of red.  
  
"Harry Potter" he said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" she exclaimed "Elise Kwan"  
  
"I've never seen you in Hogwarts before"  
  
"Oh, I've been transferred from Egypt and I did some studying about witchcraft and stuff but my parents and the school thought it would be best for me to go to Hogwarts" she explained "I'm going to be in sixth year"  
  
"Awesome! Do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor when I came to collect some holiday homework during the Holidays" she said "What house are you in?"  
  
Harry beamed when she said that.  
  
"Gryffindor" he replied smiling.  
  
She smiled at him and made him blush again. Harry realised that he really liked Elise, not only because of her beauty but because she seemed so nice and caring. Draco Malfoy stepping out from another compartment of the train interrupted his thoughts. Not only was Draco his enemy but the enemy of all the Gryffindor's. To his surprise Elise went up and not only hugged Draco but kissed him on the cheek as if he was an old friend. Pure jealousy ran through every bit of Harry's body but he tried to contain himself in front of Elise.  
  
"Well, Well. If it isn't Potty Potter" sneered Draco as he caught sight of Harry.  
  
"You know him?" Harry asked turning to Elise.  
  
"Oh yes. Draco is a family friend. I've known him since forever. He used to stay at my place when he cam to Cairo and I stayed at his when I'm visiting London" she explained cheerfully.  
  
"Elise what are you doing talking to Pot-head" said Draco staring at Harry as if he was a germ.  
  
"Draco" she said giving him a glare "Don't be rude"  
  
"Don't be rude" he mimicked and she playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
  
She waved goodbye as she slid into the compartment she came out from with Malfoy. Harry just walked back to his compartment feeling pissed off at Draco. That stupid prick! He thought I'm so going to kick his ass some day!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had just introduced Elise to some of his Slytherin friends but Elise was feeling uncomfortable with them. Their rude comments sometimes made her flinch and she was more than happy when the train stopped and she had a chance to get away from the Slytherins. She dragged Draco away from Crabbe and Goyle so she could talk to him privately.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude Drac but your friends make me feel really uncomfortable, especially Pansy Parkinson" she said feeling guilty.  
  
Draco laughed and ruffled her hair.  
  
"They can get a bit mean" he agreed " You know you're the only person I trust and the only one I'm nice to. If you don't like them that much we don't always have to be around them. I mean I'd like a break from Pansy's Pug face once in a while."  
  
She rolled her eyes but couldn't help giggling at his remark. But for some reason her mind started to think about Harry Potter. She'd only seen him once but there was something about him that made him special. Oh my Gosh! She thought I can't possibly like him, Drac would be so pissed at me.  
  
~ * ~ Author's Note- I hope you liked the first chapter. Please put down a review ^_^ 


	2. Secrets and confession

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
It was a week since Elise had been in Hogwarts and Harry was glad that most of his classes were the same as hers. *Pity that Mal-ferret is her good friend* he thought as he saw Elise and Draco walk together to their next class. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Of course as Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione already knew he's feelings towards her. Hermione had become close friends with Elise, which meant Harry could see her more often.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, she'll come to her senses soon and realise Mal-ferret is an ugly git not worth her time. It's not like her and Mal-ferret are going out anyway!" Ron had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stepped out of his potion class followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly a pair of soft, delicate hands covered his eyes from behind and a he heard a sweet, familiar voice.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Elise, who else would have the guts to cover Draco Malfoy's handsome face" he said.  
  
Elise let go of Draco as he turned around and she pretended to gag.  
  
"Handsome face my ass!" she exclaimed and laughed at the face Draco made.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I can't come to watch you practice Quiditch this afternoon. I promised Hermione I'd do some studying with her at the library" Elise said with guilty look on her face.  
  
"You're going studying with that Mud-" he was cut off when Elise put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't be rude Drac! She's really clever and nice and just because her parents are muggles there is no reason to call her that!" she exclaimed giving him a glare.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah!" he muttered, " Anyway go ahead and study. I'll see you tonight at the Great Hall anyway."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, waved goodbye and she walked off. Draco headed back to the dormitory to collect his robes for Quiditch practise with Crabbe and Goyle still behind him.  
  
"Draco, have you considered going out with Elise?" asked Crabbe dully.  
  
"No.well maybe. She seems like a sister and maybe that's all she will be" Draco said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I've noticed Potter has laid eyes on her as well, why not make it a challenge break poor Potty's heart and claim her yours." Goyle said with a half evil, half dull tone.  
  
Draco thought for a moment, he did actually like her. Elise was definitely beautiful but she didn't know it. She had a really kind heart that even someone as evil and mean as Draco would befriend her. Then Draco had a sudden evil plan flowed through Draco's but he quickly shook his head, he would never do anything to hurt Elise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late at night and Elise couldn't stop thinking about Harry. No matter what she tried to think of, it always got back to Harry. She got frustrated so she grabbed her dressing gown and her diary and headed to the common room.  
  
- Dear Diary, Grrr! Why am I always thinking about Harry Potter? Do you think I actually like him? I know Drac hates him along with all his other Slytherin friends but I really can't control my feelings. Harry's so special in a way I can't even explain. I'm so confused. Could Harry actually like me back? But Harry hates Drac, does that mean he hates me as well?  
  
*Elise  
  
Elise set down her diary and drifted off to sleep in front of the fire in the common room dreaming about Harry.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Harry was wide-awake in bed thinking about Elise, her beauty and her kindness. He grabbed a book and headed towards the common room. He found Elise fast asleep on an over stuffed sofa with what looked like a book and a dressing gown lying next to her. *She looks so peaceful* he thought. Suddenly he blushed when he realised she was wearing a woollen spaghetti low cut top that showed off lots of cleavage and a short shorts that only just covered her ass and revealed her long slender legs. He kneeled down in front of her and stroked her smooth silky hair then he planted a small kiss on her cheek and he went back to his dormitory.  
  
~ * ~ I hope you enjoyed it. Please put down a review 


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
Draco was busy writing out his mid-year papers at the library. He paused when he heard two familiar voices quarrel.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron! Now I have to write fifty lines just because you were trying to play footsies with me!" he heard an angry Hermione say.  
  
"Hey! You're not the only one. Besides it was just Divination, who really cares about that subject!" Ron debated.  
  
Draco snorted and continued with what he was doing but he turned around when he heard an oddly familiar laugh. It was Elise with Ron and Hermione and she seemed to rather amused by their argument.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" she laughed "I think we're here to be discussing our assignments, not who-got-who-into-trouble."  
  
"Fine, but it was still Ron's fault!" stated Hermione.  
  
The argument started once again and Elise just sighed and looked around the library. She realised Draco was sitting at the other end of the library and started to make her way towards where he was.  
  
"I'll be back," Elise said quietly.  
  
As she made her way towards Draco she hadn't realised that Ron and Hermione had stopped their argument and had their eyes on her every movement.  
  
"What are you doing here? And where's Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked up from his work and smiled at her.  
  
"Doing my mid-year papers and who says that Crabbe and Goyle have to follow me around all the time" he said giving her a hug "Anyway, what are you doing with Weasel and Granger?"  
  
Elise tried to hit him across the head but he ducked just in time. She gave him a glare and attempted again but still missed.  
  
"I'm finishing my assignments with Ron and Hermione. It would be nice if you'd use their first names", she said disapprovingly.  
  
"It's not like you call Crabbe and Goyle, Vincent and Gregory", Draco argued.  
  
"That's a totally different story. It'll only send shivers down my spine if I ever address them by Vincent and Gregory", she said dully, "anyway I'll be off now. See you at dinner"  
  
She gave him a hug around the neck and made her way back to where Ron and Hermione were. Draco shrugged and got back to his papers. He suddenly realised that Elise's name was the last word he had written on his paper. He quickly scribbled it out and looked around to make sure nobody had seen it. *What am I doing? * He thought *Do I actually like her *.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elise was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower and stopped before the portrait of the fat lady. She was about to tell her the password when the door opened and Harry crashed into her and toppled over her. He had fallen on top of her and both of them had stopped moving and started staring at each other. Harry's lips were moving towards Elise's but the moment was ruined.  
  
"Please, don't start getting lovey-dovey in front of me," cried the fat lady, "Mr Weasley and Miss Granger has done that in front of me countless times, it was amusing at first but now it's rather disturbing."  
  
Elise blushed and Harry scrambled to his feet and he pulled her up as she brushed dirt off her robes.  
  
"Sorry!" they both said in unison.  
  
Harry hurried off to the library as Elise quickly stepped into the portrait hole. Both of them were still blushing furiously. They didn't even realise they had company. Draco was watching afar, giving Harry murderous stares as he watched him hurry down the Grand staircase. *How dare that filthy Scar-face touch or even try to kiss Elise* Draco thought hotly *He's going to pay! * 


	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Four ~  
  
Elise was reading a book about muggles in the Gryffindor common room; it was dinnertime so no one else was there except for her. The portrait door suddenly opened and someone stepped into the room. Elise looked up from her book to see who it was and turned a light shade of red when she saw it was Harry.  
  
"Finished dinner so early?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't really hungry", he replied "How about you?"  
  
"I didn't really have any appetite either," she smiled.  
  
Harry blushed slightly and sat down next to her. Elise had gotten back to her book again and he hesitated before he grabbed her hand. She froze and turned to look at him.  
  
"Elise, I've been wanting to tell you this a long time ago", Harry said bravely " I really like you."  
  
Elise turned a deep pink colour and before she could reply Harry kissed her on the lips. She was startled but kissed him back. They were so caught up that they didn't even know how long they'd been kissing for, then suddenly the portrait door opened and a whole lot of Gryffindor's started spilling into the common room. Elise and Harry quickly turned away from each other and Hermione and Ron came up to them. Hermione looked at Elise and Ron at Harry.  
  
"Why are your lips bruised?" they both asked in unison.  
  
Elise and Harry went the colour of Ron's hair. Elise quickly stood up and mumbled something about forgetting to do something, leaving Harry alone being teased by Ron and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Slithering Serpents!" Elise told the Slytherin portrait quickly.  
  
The portrait door swung open and she quickly stepped inside. She scanned the room for Draco and saw him sitting over by the fire frowning at some papers. Elise ran towards him, grabbed his collar and pulled him to one of the corners in the room. All eyes were gazed upon them and Elise looked uncomfortable. Draco also sensed them staring and got frustrated.  
  
"Look the FUCKING other way!" he yelled angrily. Everyone in the Slytherin common room quickly turned their heads and continued with what they were doing.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Elise whispered eagerly.  
  
"Hang on. Did you know why everyone was staring at us?" he asked looking down at what she was wearing.  
  
Elise turned scarlet, she'd left her dressing gown in her common room and she was wearing her skimpy pyjamas. Draco chuckled, took his cloak off and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private", he suggested.  
  
She nodded and he led her out of the portrait hole and through some corridors.  
  
"Wouldn't we be caught by the prefects?" Elise asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"Nope, just follow me", he replied.  
  
They stoped in front of beautifully carved door. Draco took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. There was a clicking sound and the door opened by itself. He led her into a dark room and muttered something else and suddenly the room lit up. It was exactly like a common room but a little smaller. Elise seemed very impressed.  
  
"How'd you know about this place?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Secret", he smirked.  
  
She sat down on a couch and glared at him.  
  
"Do not smirk at me Draco!" she scowled.  
  
He rolled his eyes and sat down opposite her on an armchair.  
  
"So what is it you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
Elise shifted uncomfortably before giving an answer.  
  
"Harry kissed me in the common room during dinner time", she said meekly," And then I kissed him back."  
  
She was nearly too afraid to see the expression on his face. She slowing lifted her head and was not surprised to an enraged face looking back at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Are you pissed off?" she asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"Of course I'm pissed off," he said softly and he started to raise his voice, "MY WORST ENEMEY JUST HAPPENED TO KISS MY BEST FRIEND- THE PERSON I CARE ABOUT THE MOST AND SHE JUST HAPPENED TO KISS HIM BACK! "I'M NOT SURE ABOUT YOU, BUT 'PISSED OFF' ISN'T THE WORD I'D BE USING!!"  
  
Elise sat there lost for words, she hadn't really expected being yelled at.  
  
"I think I'd better go and let you calm down", she whispered hoarsely.  
  
She got up and quickly walked towards the exit. 


	5. Being Drunk

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Five ~  
  
Draco was sitting in the empty Slytherin common room drinking some Vodka he had secretly taken to school. He was half way through his second bottle and was starting to get a bit tipsy.  
  
"Damn Scar-face that bastard!" he yelled loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was rainy outside and the Gryffindor common room was extremely crowded. Elise was in a grouchy mood and sat alone in a corner staring outside the foggy window. She had wanted to go find Draco and sort out the problem but was too afraid he might yell at her again. *Maybe I shouldn't have told him* she thought. She sighed and got up to get out of the room but Harry bursted in at the exact same moment. He smiled and went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly but felt a bit uncomfortable. He tried kissing her but she backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot something", she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Elise left the common room leaving Harry with a hurt and shocked expression. She hurried off you to find Draco and she was surprised when she found the portrait door to the Slytherin common room slightly ajar. Elise stepped inside to look for him but he wasn't in the common room. Reluctantly she went up to his dormitory and found him drinking alcohol, obviously he was drunk.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Elise said taking the bottle out of his hand.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Elise turned around and stormed out of the room but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BACK TO SCAR-FACE AREN'T YOU?" he growled.  
  
"You're drunk!" she shrieked.  
  
Draco pushed her onto his bed smirked. Crawling on all fours over her, he used one of his hands to clamp her mouth shut and started ripping her robes off. She squirmed under him but he was too strong for her. Panic and shock shot through her body and Elise fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Sun glinted through the window and woke Draco up. Pain shot through his head and he groaned. Then he froze, he was naked and for some reason his left arm was numb. He looked beside him and he saw Elise lying next to him and she was also naked.  
  
"Shit!" he cried.  
  
Elise's eyelids slowing opened and she rubbed her eyes a bit. Draco was looking down at her with panicking eyes. Elise looked down and saw an arm that was connected to a shoulder, which was connected to Draco's body. She stared at his half naked body and quickly looked down at herself. Scared to death, she gave an ear-piercing scream and grabbed all the sheets to cover her body.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" he cried trying to cover his 'privates', "You'll wake up the whole castle!"  
  
"Excuse me?! I think I was just raped by my best friend!" she yelled. "I think you'd be screaming if you were me!"  
  
"Oh Shit!" he muttered getting his boxers on.  
  
"Eww, did those smiley faces on your boxers just wink at me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Shut up!" he cried turning red.  
  
Elise jumped to her feet and tried to find her robes but all she found was some sort of torn material.  
  
"What the hell do you eat?" she muttered holding up the torn material.  
  
Draco turned an even darker shade of red.  
  
"You just said I was drunk", he debated. "Anyway, I'm on the Quidditch team, I'm meant to be strong!"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," she said putting on one of his shirts. "We really need to talk. Meet me before dinner by the lake side."  
  
Elise hurried off leaving Draco behind to clean up the mess. 


	6. The Talk

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
(A/N): I know this story is rated R and people have been asking me where the freaky intense bits are. I'm sorry cos the story is meant to be sweet with freaky bits in it. But the story just turned out all sweet and lovey dovey. I can't be stuffed changing the summary so sorries people. _  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Six ~  
  
Harry was in the Great Hall waiting impatiently for Elise to arrive. He hadn't seen her since the night she backed away from his kiss and he had waited all night in the common room for her to return but she hadn't.  
  
"Harry eat up! You need your strength for Quidditch training tonight!" Ron cried between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Ron that's disgusting!" shrieked Hermione clamping Ron's mouth shut. "Don't you have any table manners?"  
  
She gave Ron a murderous glare and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Elise will be here any moment," she assured him.  
  
"I hope so," Harry replied dully as he started poking his food with his fork.  
  
Suddenly a high shrilly voice came up from behind him.  
  
"Looking for your dear Elise?" cried the shrilly voice.  
  
Harry turned around to face the not only mean but also very ugly, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oh Pansy, stick your pug face out of this!" exclaimed Ron looking at her in disgust. "I still want to eat tonight you know!"  
  
"Fine," she said smugly. "Then I guess I just won't tell you where she is then Potty!"  
  
Harry stood up and gave her an icy stare.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
"I happened to see Draco go making his way down to the lake," Pansy sneered. "Five minutes later Elise went as well. That was only about a minute ago. Is that enough information for you?"  
  
Before Ron or Hermione could say anything Harry had bolted out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What about Quidditch practise?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Who cares?" muttered Hermione rolling her eyes. "It's Elise we're talking about here. I think he cares about her more than his 'Firebolt' or Quidditch."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was kicking sand into the lake as he waited for Elise to arrive. It was starting to get dark and the air was getting cooler. He shivered a bit and was startled when a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"It's me," said Elise softly.  
  
"Okay," he said sitting down. "What are we going to do?"  
  
She sat down next to him and sighed.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "Are you still pissed about me and Harry?"  
  
"Not any more", he said playing with her hair. "I guess I was just angry that you didn't tell me you liked him earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said meekly as tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought you'd be angry so I kept it a secret until.But then that last night you."  
  
"It's alright," he reassured her wiping her eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you intentionally.  
  
Draco cuddled her and she wept quietly in his arms. Suddenly her body went tense and she pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Drac, did you happened to use protection?" she asked slowing.  
  
At this moment Draco froze and his face was struck with uneasiness.  
  
"I don't think you think about these things when drunk," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" she cried. "What if I'm pregnant?"  
  
"You can't get pregnant that easily can you?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Maybe you can!" bellowed an angry voice from behind.  
  
Both Elise and Draco turned around and saw a figure walking up towards them.  
  
"Harry?" she gasped.  
  
"How could you Elise?" Harry asked angrily. " After everything, you go sleeping around with Mal-ferret?"  
  
Elise was fuming and she went up to Harry and slapped him across the face. Draco was stunned since he knew she never used violence towards anyone.  
  
"How dare you!" she exclaimed as her eyes began to get watery. "First you go insult me without finding out what's going on and then you insult my best friend! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
All of them were quiet and Harry was baffled and lost for words.  
  
"Elise I- " Harry started.  
  
"Save it!" she snapped and ran back to the Castle with tears streaming down her face. 


	7. Sharing Secrets

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Seven ~  
  
"YOU STUPID, SCREWED UP GIT!" Draco yelled angrily at Harry. "Do you have any idea what the poor girl's been going though?! Ha! And all she needs is the person she likes to have a go at her!"  
  
"What the hell happened anyway?" cried Harry.  
  
"If you want to know, you can go ASK HER and not ME!" replied Draco venomously and he stormed off.  
  
Harry was standing alone feeling so confused. *What the hell is happening? *He thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elise wept silently under her bed sheets and tried not to think about what had happened and what Harry had said. But she couldn't help it, the words just replayed over and over in her head.  
  
" After everything, you go sleeping around"  
  
" After everything, you go sleeping around"  
  
" After everything, you go sleeping around"  
  
" After everything, you go sleeping around"  
  
Unexpectedly the dormitory door open and Elise pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Elise, are you okay?" she heard a voice say.  
  
Elise was relieved when she looked up and saw Hermione looking at her.  
  
"I guess I am," she replied softly.  
  
Before she could help it a fresh set of tears started streaming down her cheeks and she started sobbing again.  
  
"There, there," Hermione whispered hugging Elise. "What happened?"  
  
"It's Harry - and - and - Draco," Elise stammered.  
  
It took twenty minutes and lots of tears until Elise had told Hermione what had happened and by the end of it Hermione was close to tears as well.  
  
"You poor thing," Hermione said gently as she cradled Elise in her arms. "Don't worry. You're very brave you know that? I don't think any girl could resist being raped by Draco Malfoy."  
  
Elise gave Hermione a stern stare but both girls broke into a fit of giggles. They knew that Draco was one of the most attractive guys in their year level and that every girl wished they could have a piece of him.  
  
"'Mione, what if I'm pregnant?" asked Elise looking a bit terrified.  
  
"Well then lets find out," Hermione stated. "I have to go get something but wait for me in the girls bathroom."  
  
Before Elise could reply Hermione was already gone. Elise sighed; she didn't want to get out of her room since she might bump into Harry. Reluctantly she got off her bed and made her way down stairs towards the common room. *Just as I thought!* She muttered to herself as she saw Harry pacing around the common room deep in thought and he quickly snapped back to reality when he saw her.  
  
"Elise! Wait!" he cried grabbing her wrist.  
  
She tried to yank it his hand off but his grip was too firm.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screeched.  
  
Everyone in the common room was focused on the pair and Harry turned red. He walked out of the room dragging a now screaming Elise behind him.  
  
"What the HELL is your PROBLEM??!!" she squealed trying desperately to yank his hand away.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.  
  
"Is it NOT obvious?!" she screamed.  
  
They were making quite a scene and students started gathering around them.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" boomed a voice from behind the crowd.  
  
The mob of students quickly scattered away as Professor Snape made his way towards them. Harry immediately released his hand from Elise's wrist.  
  
"Problem Mr. Potter?" asked Snape in an icy voice.  
  
"No, sir," Harry said quietly.  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE SUCH A RACKET?" Snape yelled angrily. "DO YOU NOT REALISE WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir," said Harry.  
  
"Ten-points from Gryffindor!" Snape said fiercely. "Now get back to your common room!"  
  
Harry hurried back to the common room but Elise headed down the corridor.  
  
"Where are you going Miss. Kwan?" asked Snape rather nicely.  
  
Professor Snape looked at Elise abnormally as if he was interested in her.  
  
"To the bathroom sir," she replied.  
  
"Well don't take to long then," said Snape with a smile and walked off.  
  
*Eww, does Professor Snape fancy me?* she asked herself. Elise made a face and walked briskly to the girl's bathroom.  
  
  
  
(A/N): I am seriously stuck with the ending. If you've finished with this chapter could you please suggest something for the ending? Thanks! ^_^ 


	8. Pregnant

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Eight ~  
  
"Hermione?" Elise whispered as she stepped into the girl's bathroom. "'Mione are you in here?"  
  
"Elise! What took you?" asked Hermione stepping out of a toilet cubicle.  
  
"Don't ask!" Elise muttered shaking her head. "Well, why are we here?"  
  
Hermione pulled a small rectangular box out of her robes and grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"It's what muggle women use if they want to find out if their pregnant or not," Hermione explained holding up a funny looking stick. "Just urinate into a jar, container of whatever and dip this into it but it can't promise perfect results."  
  
Elise eyed the implement curiously and then sighed.  
  
"Okay, what do I pee into?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"Not so fast!" Hermione stated. "Do you seriously think you fall pregnant one or two days after sex? Well if you do, think again!"  
  
"Well then why the hell did you drag me down here when I could be sleeping?!" Elise fumed.  
  
"Just giving this to you for now," she explained. "It won't work now but use it after three weeks or more."  
  
"Alright," replied Elise taking the box from Hermione's hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A month had passed and Elise had completely forgotten about the pregnancy test and had tried very hard not to think about what had happened to her. She was still best friends with Draco but was giving Harry the silent treatment. It was early in the morning and Hermione, Ron and Elise were down at the Great Hall having breakfast. Elise had no appetite and started mushing up her scrambled eggs.  
  
"Elise, you're thin enough as it is," Ron said looking down at her plate. "We don't want you getting anorexic!"  
  
"I'm fine really," she responded. "I just don't have any appetite."  
  
Hermione frowned at her but continued munching on her toast. At that moment Harry sat down next to Ron and started eating his cereal.  
  
"I have to go to class," Elise said quickly and started gathering her things.  
  
She stopped suddenly and dropped her books and she covered her mouth. Elise had an urge to vomit and her legs felt like jelly, she gripped the edges of the table and gradually fought back the nausea and collapsed back into her seat.  
  
"Elise!" cried Harry rushing towards. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm - I'm fine," she gasped. "I have to go."  
  
She picked up the things she dropped and hurried out of the hall.  
  
"Are you guys sure she's alright?" Hermione asked looking concerned. "She looked half dead."  
  
"Maybe she should eat more," declared Ron stuffing more toast in his mouth.  
  
"It would help if she'd talk to me," Harry stated sounding hurt.  
  
"Well obviously you're not trying hard to find out what happened are you?" she asked crossly.  
  
Harry sighed; the last thing he needed was a 'Hermione lecture'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold and windy outside and Elise had just finished her Herbology class and was making her way back up to the castle. Suddenly her head started spinning and she ran up to a nearby bush and threw up.  
  
"Elise!" Draco yelled running up to her.  
  
She tried to turn around but all she saw was blackness and she felt her cheek hit the soft grass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco paced the Hospital Wing impatiently as Madam Pomfrey examined Elise gingerly. He stopped when he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp and collapse in a nearby seat.  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" she huffed.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Not exactly," Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Well?" he demanded.  
  
"She's - she's pregnant," She replied slowing.  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to gasp.  
  
"Are- are you sure?" he stammered.  
  
"What do you take me for boy?!" she asked in an irritated voice. "This is a very serious matter, the Head Master has to be informed and so do her parents."  
  
Draco stood dumbfounded, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
"Do you know who the father is?" Madam Pomfrey asked cautiously.  
  
"It's me" he confessed looking down at his feet.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at him in disbelieve.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm seriously disappointed," she muttered shaking her head. "I'm leaving you with her now, you may inform her when she wakes up and you two can sort it out while I notify the Head Master."  
  
She hurried out of the room quickly and slammed the door so loud it caused Elise to stir.  
  
"Elise?" Draco whispered.  
  
Slowly Elise opened her eyes and she groaned.  
  
"My head hurts," she mumbled rubbing her eyes.  
  
He took her hand and placed it in his and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I hate to be the one telling you this," he said looking ashamed. "But your - your pregnant.  
  
Elise's eyes widened and he mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down!" he said shocked by her reaction.  
  
Tears started rolling down her cheeks and Draco cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"It's going to be alright," he said gently. "We'll work it all out and everything will be fine."  
  
"I'm not even sixteen," she sobbed. "I can't have a baby! What will my parents think? What will Harry think."  
  
When Harry's name was mentioned Draco's body stiffened. *Is stupid Scar- face all she cares about?* He thought angrily.  
  
"I'm going to have an abortion!" she declared brushing tears off her cheek. "I love children but I'm not having one at this age!"  
  
"You can't!" he practically shouted.  
  
"And why not?!" she asked glaring at him.  
  
"You've got part of me running inside of you!" he cried. "I'm letting you give it up!"  
  
"It's easy for you to say!" she screamed jerking away from his embrace. "You're not the one that has to stand the humiliation and pain!"  
  
"Look," he said gripping both her shoulders. "Don't you think that's incredibly selfish? What about that unborn child living inside of you? Think rationally!"  
  
Her face softened and tears began spilling down her cheek again.  
  
"So what if I have it?" she muttered. "You really think we could live happily ever after? Do you know how many people we would be hurting? What about our parents? They'd be disgraced!"  
  
Draco looked guilty as she stared at him with her wet, reproachful, puppy eyes.  
  
"You're not to worry," he said pulling her into a hug. "I'll take care of everything. You're not to worry.  
(A/N): Thanks for all the reviews I got previously, please put another one down to tell me how this chapter went. I'm still very stuck with the ending so please HELP!!!!! Thanks pplz ~ ^_^ 


	9. Fight!

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Nine ~  
  
Rumours were flying everywhere in Hogwarts about Elise's pregnancy and soon enough Harry, Ron and Hermione had heard it as well.  
  
"Is it true?" Harry asked Hermione anxiously as they walked to Potions class slowly.  
  
Hermione looked guilty before replying.  
  
"I'm not too sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not too sure?!" Harry asked practically yelling. "You're meant to be her friend and you've been keeping some sort of secret of hers from ME!!!"  
  
Hermione looked flabbergasted before giving him a deadly glare.  
  
"Excuse me?! You should be the one asking her and not ME!!! If you didn't have the decency of finding out yourself don't come blaming ME for not KNOWING!!!" she screamed back at him.  
  
He stopped and turned to her.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that 'Mione," he said apologetically.  
  
"Look, if you really want to know I'll tell you!" she yelled angrily. "She got RAPED by MAL-FERRET one night when he was DRUNK. And APPARENTLY you ACCUSED her for SLEEPING AROUND!!! "  
  
Harry was so shocked he dropped all his books and his mouth hung open.  
  
"Yeh, well now you know!" she said furiously.  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" he whispered.  
  
Before Hermione could say another Harry was raced off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Well, well," sneered a voice behind.  
  
Hermione turned around and found herself facing Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What the hell do you want Pug-face?!" cried Hermione giving her an evil stare.  
  
"Don't be snippy now Mudblood," Pansy snapped back. "Otherwise I'll make Elise's life at Hogwarts a living hell!"  
  
"Hmm. . . hilarious Pansy," Hermione said mocking a innocent voice. "I highly doubt it! I'm not sure if you realised but your dearest ferret has taken an interest in his BEST FRIEND! Let me just repeat . . . BEST FRIEND. Meaning Elise."  
  
"We'll see about that MUDBLOOD!" said Pansy hotly.  
  
Hermione abruptly took out her wand and pointed it menacingly at Pansy's throat.  
  
"Listen PUG-FACE! Even if your dearest MAL-FERRET doesn't stop you there will be many others like me who will! Unlike you, Elise is popular amongst EVERYONE, no smelly, squished faced Slytherin girl can change that," She whispered only loud enough for Pansy to hear.  
  
And with that she stormed off and left Pansy looking bewildered.  
  
*Elise and that stupid Mudblood will pay!* Thought an enraged Pansy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry crashed into the Hospital Wing and found Elise sleeping peacefully in a one of the beds. He approached the bed when he felt someone pulling him back. He turned around and found an enraged school nurse staring back at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey asked sternly. "Rushing in like that and waking her up! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologised. "But I really need to talk to her."  
  
Madam Pomfrey frowned at him for a moment but then her expression softened a little when she gazed at Elise.  
  
"She's been having quite a lot of visits these days," she said quietly. "I really think she needs the rest but I'll make an exception this once only!"  
  
She hurried out of the room muttering things under her breath. Harry waited until Madam Pomfrey was out of the room and then he went up to her bed and sat down on the chair next to it.  
  
"Elise?" he whispered softly taking her hand in his.  
  
"Harry?" she asked opening her eyes.  
  
Suddenly she sat up letting go of his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked backing away from him.  
  
"I know everything," he confessed.  
  
"YOU WAIT?!" she gasped.  
  
He nodded his head and started fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"The only thing I don't know is if you're pregnant or not," he said meekly  
  
"Go away!" she cried hiding underneath the bed sheets. "I don't want to see you!"  
  
"Elise, I'm sorry!" he said gently.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" she said starting to cry. "Go away!"  
  
Harry was about to remove the sheets from her but then a strong pair of hands jerked him back. He turned around and a fist slammed into his left cheek.  
  
"GET LOST SCAR-FACE!" yelled Draco furiously. "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"  
  
Harry head-butted Draco's stomach and forced him towards the wall.  
  
"NO MALFOY IS GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he snapped back.  
  
Harry gave Draco a sharp hook to the jaw, and Draco responded by punching him in the gut.  
  
"Stop it!" Elise screamed, jumping up in horror. "Stop it!"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey stepped in just in time.  
  
"Break it up!" Ron shouted.  
  
Ron and Madam Pomfrey were restraining Harry and Draco, but they both looked like they would lunge forward and kill each other if they could break free. Harry struggled furiously, waving his arms around wildly.  
  
"Let me go!" Draco groaned, angry sparks shooting from his eyes.  
  
Hermione rushed over to Elise's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked wrapping her arms around her.  
  
Elise nodded, her whole body trembling.  
  
"Fifty House Points from each of your houses! I'll have to arrange a detention for both of you as well!" Madam Pomfrey said glaring at both of them. "Elise needs rest, you two should've known better!" 


	10. Revenge

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling so I don't OWN Harry Potter. If so I would be publishing books and making movies about them, not writing fanfics.  
Hogwarts Sweetheart  
  
~ Chapter Ten ~  
  
Elise looked around making sure Harry and Draco weren't around and hurried quickly through the corridors to the Grand Staircase.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" cried Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Elise tried not to flinch at the high shrilly voice but turned around politely.  
  
"Going to my next class," she replied evenly.  
  
"I hear you're pregnant with Drakey's kid," Pansy said coldly. "Is it true?"  
  
"He's name is Draco," Elise said calmly. "And yes, unfortunately. I am pregnant."  
  
She turned around and started making her way down the staircase.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Pansy screamed jealously.  
  
She used all her might and pushed Elise down the staircase. Elise gave a high pitch scream and started tumbling down the stairs uncontrollably. She hit her head on the wall and stopped, lying motionless on the floor, trickly down her thighs were blood. Pansy gave a little shriek and ran as fast as her fat legs could take her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Weasly!" Snape bellowed. "You're late! Fifteen points from Gryffindor"  
  
Ron arrived to his Potions class fifteen minutes late and was breathing uncontrollably fast.  
  
"Sir," he said trying to catch his breath. "E----l---ise---w---wa-was-pu--- shed---do-wn---th-the-----staircase----I---had----to---t---ake----h---er---- to----th-the---hos-pi---tal----wi--ng."  
  
"You what?" Snape asked irritated.  
  
"Pansy pushed E-Elise down the stairs," he said hoarsely. "I h-had to take her to the h-hospital wing."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Draco yelled in unison.  
  
"Sit down both you!" barked Snape. "Or I'll start deducting house points!"  
  
But both of the boys had already bolted out of the classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco and Harry paced the corridor impatiently, glaring as they passed each other. Abruptly the door of the Hospital Wing flung open and a tearful Madam Pomfrey bustled out.  
  
"She had a miscarriage! I think you should go in," she said sadly gesturing towards Draco. "Harry, I think you should go back to class now, she doesn't seem too eager to see you."  
  
Harry reluctantly went back to Potions class. Draco rushed into the room and plopped himself on a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. Elise glanced up at him, hot tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she wept. "I didn't mean for the baby to die."  
  
"Shhhh," he murmured stroking her hair. "It's not your fault. I guess it's fate, you never wanted the baby anyway."  
  
"I'm really sorry," she said crying even harder. "I never should have said that."  
  
"It's alright," he reassured her. "Everything will be just fine! You just have some rest."  
  
Elise slowly drifted off to sleep and Draco kissed her on the forehead before he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco angrily stormed back to the Slytherin common and flung the girl's dormitory door open.  
  
"Pansy you SON OF A BITCH!" he roared. "Show your FUCKING face this instant!"  
  
Pansy was hiding under the sheets of a bed shaking with terror. Draco went up to her and ripped the sheets away grabbing her by the collar.  
  
"What the FUCK were you thinking when you pushed Elise down the stairs?!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"I didn't mean it," Pansy squeaked. "I'll make it up to you?"  
  
She immediately started unbuttoning her shirt but he pushed her to the floor.  
  
"I don't FUCK UGLY HE-BITCHES!" he said spitting at her feet. "Especially not ones that MURDER the ones I LOVE!"  
  
Pansy started tugging at his robes.  
  
"I didn't mean it Drakey," she cried hysterically.  
  
"The names DRACO," he snapped. "Don't worry, I'll personally make sure you get into Azkaban if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
He kicked her arm off his robes and walked out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T GO TO AZKABAN?!" Draco fumed.  
  
"Contain yourself Draco," Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "There is no need for such punishment. The worst we can do is expel her."  
  
"But she killed a PUREBLOOD infant!" he cried. "Is that not a good enough reason?"  
  
"I clearly understand the situation," Professor Dumbledore replied. "But everyone has done something unforgivable once or twice in their life. Am I not right Draco?"  
  
Draco turned a deep shake of pink since the question reminded him of the night he raped Elise.  
  
"Very well then," he said sullenly. "So what exactly is going to happen to her."  
  
Professor Dumbledore frowned slightly.  
  
"Well, I guess we have to expel her," he said seriously. "It's a serious matter and I'm sure it's the worst punishment other than sending her to Azkaban."  
  
"Fine!" Draco cried giving in. "As long as I don't see her ever again."  
  
He stormed out of Professor Dumbledore's office cursing under his breath. 


End file.
